Seize the Moment
by dustytiger
Summary: DiNozzo comes home for work to find Ziva asleep on his couch, and the sounds she is making intrigues him. Set sometime after her father is killed, but before she leaves. Stand alone. M for a reason


Title: Seize the Moment  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M (for a reason, adult fun kids)  
Disclaimer: Although I am back at work I remain poor (four months off) and not do not own NCIS it belongs to its network, creator, writer, actors and actresses that make it come to life weekly.  
Summary: DiNozzo comes home for work to find Ziva asleep on his couch, and the sounds she is making intrigues him. Set sometime after her father is killed, but before she leaves.  
Notes: This idea came to me a while ago, but it took me forever to write! Apparently I'm having a few issues with my hentai muse since I've been out of hospital (I don't really want to talk with my social worker/psychologist about that lol). But I think I did it some justice! I have another small plot bunny brewing but this is a stand alone but there might be more Tony/Ziva stuff in the future, hopefully with a little more action.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was happy to be home after a three day road trip with Gibbs. He groaned as he unlocked the door. He couldn't wait to fall into his new pillow top queen sized bed, hoping he could sleep for a week not only had he endured the flight from hell after they had pulled an all nighter to solve the case. Not only did the passenger across from them have a crying baby she had also been traveling with a vocal toddler. He swore he could still hear the screaming children ringing in his ears as he swung open the door, glad to be home. He turned his attention to his goldfish, Kate.

"I'm home," he told his fish feeding her. "Don't give me that look if I got a cat it would eat you."

He was already unbuttoning his shirt thinking only of his bed. It took him a moment to realise there was a sleeping form on his couch. He instinctively reached for his gun, but put it away when he recognised who was there. He was shocked he never thought he would come home to find her asleep on his couch. He had given her a copy of his key months ago when he had gone away for a week so she could feed his goldfish but he certainly wasn't expecting to ever find her asleep there.

She had a throe blanket covering her, and she had taken one of the pillows from his room as well. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping since her father had been killed, she would call him at odd hours after having a nightmare, but this was far more personal. He wanted to know what had brought her there, but he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. He went over and as if his hands had a mind of their own he gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tony," she mumbled in her sleep.

He was sure he'd been caught, and would have a lot of explaining to do or worse he would be staring to the barrel of her gun. He was sure she would keep a gun under her pillow when she slept. But instead she seemed to curl up into the blanket and pillow even more. He sighed a soft sigh of relief at that. He continued to unbutton his shirt, debating a shower before he went to bed. Then he heard something he never expected to hear. A sound like a moan escaped her lips and he froze, he had to be hearing things.

"Oh, Tonyyy," he heard her moan next,

DiNozzo's jaw dropped, Ziva David was clearly having a sex dream about him, and was being quite vocal as she slept. He wasn't sure what to do. His apartment was small even if he went into the bedroom he would still be able to hear her. If he woke her there was a good chance he would lose a limb. The idea of a cold shower didn't appeal to him much either. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but he couldn't with her there, and he certainly wouldn't be able to sleep after hearing the sounds she was making. He took a deep breath and went back toward the sleeping woman in his apartment. He gently brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Ziva?" he whispered. "Ziva, can you wake up for a second?"

She groaned at him, not wanting to be disturbed. She went to stretch out, realising she was not in her own bed. She shot up, now fully awake now, surprised to see DiNozzo standing there with his shirt open. She could barely look at him in the eyes after the dream she'd just woken up from. It took her a moment to remember she had gone to his place. She hoped he wouldn't somehow know about the thoughts that were still running through her head. She knew she shouldn't have gotten comfortable on his couch and now she was sure she was caught.

"Tony," she whispered, uncertainly.

"I'm just wondering why you pulled a Goldilocks on my couch, Ziva."

"I knew you would be home soon, and I wanted to talk. I did not mean to fall asleep."

He ran his hand along her cheek. "It's okay I'm not mad. I know it's been rough on you since-"

She put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "I do not want to talk about it again Tony."

"Why did you come over?"

"I could not think of anywhere else to go. I can leave." She turned away from him.

He took her hand and pulled her back toward him. "Stay."

She stared at him uncertainly, this was different from anything she'd experience with him before and she was starting to regret coming over. If she hadn't gone over she wouldn't have discovered that she could quickly fall asleep surrounded by the smell of him, something she hadn't been able to do in months. Had she stayed away she never would have known the nightmares which had been haunting her for months would finally go away, although she wasn't expecting them to be replaced by naughty dreams about her co-worker and friend.

"Tony," she whispered taking his hand.

Something electric shot through them both the second she took his hand. She stared into his eyes and he could see there was something different there, not just the usual fire he saw in them; there was something deeper, more personal there. She also saw something intense in his eyes which intrigued her. With his free hand he cupped her face, and she smiled at him despite herself. She then looked away from him a flush on her cheeks, but he gently pulled her back toward him. She knew she should move away, but she couldn't, curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know where this might lead. There was a part of her that wanted more than friendship with him and she wondered if he might be feeling the same way.

"My ninja," he rasped, sending a shiver up her spine.

She swallowed hard, staring at him. She knew she should move, leave, and run away from this before they went too far and broke rules they knew better then to break. They had been fighting for so long, and now there was a chance she could find something else. She took her free hand, and touched his cheek deepening their connection. He smiled at her as she pushed herself onto her tip toes to capture his lips. It took him a moment to realise what was happening, but deepened the kiss a moment later. He groaned softly, and his hand slipped down her back, stopping at her ass. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. They engaged in a frenzied embrace for a few long minutes, before her pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, his fingers now caressing her cheek.

"Ziva?" he asked hardly above a whisper.

They both knew this was going to have consequences, but at that moment neither of them cared. They had been fighting the connection everyone else had been seeing clear as day for years. They were both sick of ignoring the connection they shared, which could only get deeper, better, by exploring these feelings. DiNozzo knew the second her lips touched his that he was addicted to this woman. He knew no one would be able to compare to her, and he hoped somehow she would feel the same way. He also knew they were playing with fire.

"I want this Tony," she assured him.

"This will change everything," he warned her, his hands in her hair.

"I know but I am tired of pretending," she sighed. "I do not want to look back and regret not taking this chance with you."

He nodded, and let his lips begin to explore hers again, this time in a much more frenzied kiss. She pulled him back onto the couch with her, straddling him, making an excited squeak escape his mouth he no one had ever gotten under his skin like that before and he liked it. She pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders to leave no doubt as to what she wanted from him. One of his hands was still in her hair, while the other one was on her back, making its way up her shirt. She moaned softly into the kiss which only encouraged him to continue his exploration. Her hands were gently exploring the exposed skin of his chest.

"We're at the point of no return here, Ziva," he warned her.

"I know, Tony," she assured him.

Instead of finding her lips again he gently suckled on her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her gasp with delight. He then moved his hands to work on the buttons of her shirt. He was sure she would stop him, when he went to push her shirt off but she didn't. He was thinking this was really going to happen. He groaned when he saw she was wearing a black bra, even though it was made of cotton he was still shocked by the colour, he had always pictured her as a plain white or nude coloured bra kind of woman. He noticed a closure at the front his fingers took on a mind of their own. She moaned softly which encouraged him, and a moment later the garment was gone.

He stared at the exposed flesh for a long moment amazed she was letting him do this. He had been curious about her for so long, but he never thought anything would actually happen between them. A part of him thought he might be in delusional haze somewhere on the side of the road half dead somewhere. She made a soft mewling sound when he took his hands to cup each breast which brought him back to reality. He gently kneaded each breast, using his thumbs to graze each nipple, the sound that escaped her lips was like nothing he had ever heard before and hoped he would continue to make her make that amazingly sexy sound.

"Tony," she whimpered. "So good."

DiNozzo was trying to forget how tired he was and focus on her. He never thought she would let him do this, and he was going to savour every moment of it. As much as his body craved sleep, it wanted her more and he was sure if he stopped they might both realise how terrible of an idea this was, but at that moment neither of them was thinking about that. She needed this she was tired of hurting and he needed his because she was so different from the women he'd been with before. She captured his lips again, he groaned, kneading her breasts as they embraced. He moaned loudly as she pushed her still clothed middle into him.

"Ziva," he groaned. "Not here."

She nodded, moving her lips from his and down to the pulse point on his neck. He moaned softly trying not to get distracted. What she was doing felt amazing and for a moment he allowed himself to get lost in the feel of it, but he knew he didn't want this whole encounter to happen there. He had finally upgraded his bed, which he had done in hopes of making room for this woman in his life. He wasn't going end up having a quickie encounter with her on his couch their first time together. He was going to make good use of his new bed, no matter what she pulled out of her bag of tricks.

"No you don't you little minx," he told her.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" she asked, grinding her hips into his.

"Hold tight," he hissed, trying to stay focused.

He then put his hands under her ass, and she laughed softly, which almost made him lose his nerve, but he stood up, careful not to let her fall. She actually squealed when he did this, wrapping her legs around his middle tightly. He groaned wishing he had the energy to do more than get her to the bedroom like this, and made a mental note to make it happen another time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him walk them into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed, removing her pants before joining her. He grinned at her laying on his bed wearing only a pair of light blue boy cut panties, it was one of the sexist things he'd ever seen.

"See something you like?" she asked him.

"I want to see more," he told her, going for the hemline of her panties.

She slapped his hand away. "Not yet."

He groaned softly, smiling at her seductively. Before he could try again, she moved to find his lips again, and he got lost in the seductive kiss, while his hands explored her breasts again. She found his belt and loosened it enough to get his pants off. She pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to admire how he looked, although she was surprised he was wearing bright red cotton boxers, she always imagined him in black and likely silk, just in case she could almost hear him boast with a sly smile.

"See something you like?" he mimicked from before.

"Not yet," she replied, touching the waistband of his boxers.

"Ziva," he moaned.

He didn't stop her, part of him wanted to but he couldn't he wanted this too much. Hemoaned when she pushed the red garment down. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, not sure what to expect from her. Ziva looked up at him with a hungry look, clearly glad to see that he was very ready for whatever might come next. She took her hand and gently grazed his tip. He growled, sure that this woman could send him over the edge just by doing that. She then moved off of the bed, and he knew what she might want. As much as he loved foreplay he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it then.

"No," he hissed.

"But I," she tried to explaining, taking his length in her hand.

"Fuck Ziva I've waited too long to have the first time I come be the second your lips touch me."

"Tony," she laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

That laugh was intoxicating; he had never been with a woman who had such an effect on him. It intrigued him that it was her that was nearly sending him over the edge with such small gestures. He knew it could be the exhaustion but there was also something about her that was different from every woman he'd been with before. He knew that everything about this encounter was going to be an amazing kind of different

"I'm serious. I haven't slept in almost forty eight hours. I've been hard since you started moaning on my couch. It's not going to take much to send me over the edge."

"I was making noise in my sleep?" she asked, her cheeks flushing.

"It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I'm hoping we are going to recreate it here."

"We will," she assured him kissing him softly.

He again went for the waistband of the last cloth barrier between them and this time she didn't stop him. He pushed her panties off her hips, then latched onto her breast. She moaned softly which encouraged him. His hand travelled down her body, she laughed softly when he got to her midsection, and he grinned realising she was slightly ticklish. He filed that away for another time, liking the sound of her soft laughter in a moment like this. She moaned softly as his hands ventured lower, and her hips practically flew toward him the moment he touched her very wet centre.

"Tonyy," she whimpered.

"You like that?" he asked her gently rubbing her clit.

"Yesss," she hissed.

He continued to explore her, loving the sounds she was making, just by touching her clit. He then let his lips trail down her body, taking the same path as his fingers had. He got to her middle, and once again the intoxicating sex laugh escaped her lips, his fingers still manipulating her clit, but his lips lingered longer, near her belly button making her laugh a little more. He finally let his lips venture lower and seconds later he began licking her opening. She squealed softly the moment he touched her, he was sure she was going to stop him, like he had done to her, but instead she let her head roll allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh, god," she moaned and a moment later she was in the throes of powerful orgasm, as DiNozzo lapped up as much of it has he could.

"Wow," they both mumbled at the same time.

She then moved on the bed and captured his lips again. She moaned into the kiss amazed by the taste o him mixed with her. Being with him was unlike anything she'd experienced before, she knew she hadn't been with as many people as he had, but she felt a real connection with him, and she wanted to have more. He groaned softly as she did so, she then pushed him onto the mattress. Her tongue traced the line of his lips, distracting him enough for her move on top of him. He groaned loudly at her, knowing what was going to be coming next.

"Ziva," he warned.

"I told you before. I like to be on top," she told him, happily lowering herself onto him.

She gasped softly feeling him fill her like no other man before him had been able to. She froze for a moment enjoying the feel of him, the skin on skin contact was almost more than she could bear. She trusted him, and knew she was protected. He hissed and froze for a moment as well, not believing how good she felt. None of the women he'd been with compared to her. He felt like he was meant to be inside her. His connection with her was real, and he enjoyed getting to take this moment in before nature took over.

"So tight," he groaned.

"It's all you," she assured him, finally starting to move her hips.

"God Ziva."

He began moving in time with her, knowing he would not be able to hold out as long as he wanted to. Her soft moans were like music to his ears. He had had more than his fair share of fantasies about this moment, but the reality was much better, she was tighter, wetter and more vocal than then could have ever imagined. He moaned loudly as she sped up the pace, he had never been with a woman who took control like that, and he was surprised how much he enjoyed it. He was sure this woman could lead him off the edge of cliff if she so desired. They both knew that this encounter wouldn't last long but made the most of the intimate contact.

DiNozzo watched as she rode him, it was one on of the sexiest things he'd ever seen and was starting to see why Ziva liked to be on top. He wanted to keep his eyes open to see her face when she came but he could feel his own orgasm building. He wanted to hold out to pleasure her longer but he had been dreaming of this moment for too long and he was too tired. The two of them fell over the edge together, and DiNozzo was sure he had never experienced anything like that. She collapsed, clearly spent, against his chest, and he snaked his arm around her her, kissing her sloppily.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Yeah," then he suddenly realised something, shot up in the bed much to her displeasure. "We didn't! I didn't! We forgot a condom!"

She shook her head, and ran her fingers along his chest. "I am on birth control, relax."

"That's great but I've never…" his voice trailed off.

"Then we are both safe. There is a first time for everything Tony." She kissed him softly. "It is fine really, if I did not want to this this way I would not have done it."

He nodded then yawned. "I think we used more energy than I had. Stay?"

She smiled at him, nodding. "I was not planning on going anywhere."

He pulled her back toward him and soon drifted off to sleep, still not fully believing the encounter they had just shared was real. He was sure when he woke he would discover everything had all been an amazing and vivid dream. He felt her curl up closer to him and wrapped her arm around her at some point during the night, needing her close. They both knew this could change everything at work but they were ready to face the consequences if it meant not lying to themselves and everyone else any more.

The End

Notes: So yes this is it for this kids. Thank you in advance for any support on this, it means a lot. I have some other ideas I my head for new fic but this it for this one. Please let me know what 'ya think about this small naughtish fic hehe…


End file.
